Roleta Russa
by Brittis
Summary: O Grupo foi surpreendido pelos Comensais. E Voldemort iniciou o jogo. Escolhia a dedo quem ira apenas assustar, torturar ou matar. Dos dezesseis bruxos, apenas sete sobreviventes. E estes em contagem regressiva. A batalha estava ganha afinal! Por ele, por Voldemort! Era isso o que todos pensavam... E infelizmente Harry Potter também.
1. Chapter 1

Era como no jogo de Roleta Russa.

Só que havia alguém no meio da roda.

A arma de fogo foi substituída pela varinha.

E a bala transformou-se em palavras.

- Avada Kedavra. – gritou.

Eu fechei os olhos, porque nós éramos os participantes.

Parado no meio da roda, ele girava. O sorriso de satisfação cobria seu rosto. Os olhos frios nos analisavam e viam o medo.

Ele sempre conseguia sentir nosso medo.

Parou na direção de Gina e estendeu à mão, a varinha mirava-lhe o peito. Vi Rony tentando se soltar, remexendo-se, apavorado. O comensal que o segurava aplicou um golpe em sua cabeça, fazendo com que fosse ao chão. Ajoelhado e com os ombros caídos, Rony levantou o rosto e eu pude ver o terror em seus olhos.

- Avada Kedavra. – gritou Voldemort.

Segurei minha respiração e senti meu corpo tremer, mas não fechei os olhos. Meu coração batia desesperadamente. Eu rezava em pensamento, pedia ajuda. Gritava por alguém. Mas nada acontecia.

Era um jogo onde sua vida era o preço. E ela era lançada quando a Roleta, parada no meio da roda, girava.

Gina se encolheu esperando pelo baque do feitiço, mas nada aconteceu. Nada a atingiu. Nenhum feitiço saiu da varinha de Voldemort.

Vi ela respirar fundo e depois as lágrimas deram vazão. Ela chorava. Por alivio? Decepção? Bem, eu não sabia. Provavelmente os dois, a sorte estava ao lado dela, mas a decepção era evidente. Talvez não quisesse estar viva e assim ter que assistir a inevitável morte de seus amigos.

A risada fria e seca de Tom encheu o ambiente. Ele brincava com a varinha entre seus dedos ao começar a girar entre nós novamente.

- Ainda não chegou sua vez, traidora de sangue. – falou em voz alta. Parado de costas para a ruiva.

Seus olhos vermelhos focaram em Neville. Meu estômago se encolheu e senti náuseas. O lado direito do rosto e o peito do garoto estavam encharcados de sangue. Mantinha-se em pé porque um comensal o segurava fortemente. Seus joelhos vacilavam e seu corpo tremia. Os olhos já estavam perdidos.

Ele não duraria muito tempo.

Não consegui olhar, sabia que ele o mataria. Virei o rosto e fechei os olhos fortemente. Ouvi o grito de Gina e o som surdo do corpo de Neville caindo.

Dessa vez as lágrimas inundaram meus olhos, mas não as deixei cair. Ergui minha cabeça e olhei para frente. Vi Harry olhando para o corpo sem vida de mais um amigo. Ele estava derrotado, mantinha-se em pé, mas seus ombros caídos e os olhos tristes denunciavam seu estado lastimável.

Dos dezesseis prisioneiros que os comensais seguravam sobraram apenas sete. Neville fora a nona vítima, e como os dos outros, seu corpo foi deixado no chão. Abandonado na fria e úmida grama.

Dessa vez não foi apenas Voldemort que riu, os comensais ali presentes juntaram-se na gargalhada. O corpo tombado de Neville era motivo de piada. E por conta disso a raiva mais uma vez apoderou-se de mim.

Ele começou a girar uma vez mais, a varinha estava em riste. Passou por todos nós duas vezes até que começou a parar. Nós sete estávamos longe uns dos outros. Mas eu conseguia ver o que se passava no olhar de cada um.

Tom gritou mais uma vez a maldição imperdoável, apontava para Córmaco. O garoto gritou o que gerou risadas maldosas dos comensais, já que nada o atingiu.

-Sectusempra. – brandiu sorrindo.

O som agonizante que vinha de Córmaco me fez tremer.

- Crucio. – disse Voldemort.

Os gritos de terror do moreno chocaram-se com os meus.

- Não! – gritei.

Com um gesto da varinha o feitiço cessou. Mas Voldemort não se virou. Ficou parado no mesmo lugar.

- Seu bastardo, nojento. – eu tremia e as lágrimas teimavam em cair.

Sentia olhares sobre mim. Mas não tirei minha atenção de Voldemort até que eu senti aquele olhar.

Quando vi Harry olhando-me desesperadamente, meu coração disparou. A preocupação estava estampada em seu rosto. Ele deu um pequeno passo para frente sem tirar seus olhos verdes dos meus.

Então Ele se moveu e eu arregalei os olhos. Desde que o círculo foi formado Voldemort permanecia no mesmo lugar, apenas girava em seu próprio eixo.

A passos lentos se aproximou de Harry e ergueu a varinha.

Eu chorava tentando não soluçar. Usei minhas forças restantes para me soltar, mas Greyback me puxou e agarrou com mais força os meus braços.

- Perdedor. - falei alto e vi Tom enrijecer. Ignorei o olhar de Harry, que mesmo tendo Voldemort a sua frente focava-se em mim. – Você é um perdedor Tom...

- Hermione! – berrou Harry suplicante. Ele tentou se afastar bruscamente de Belatriz que estava segurando- o. Ela o puxou e lhe golpeou a cabeça, fazendo Harry gritar e cair de joelhos.

Não pude reprimir os soluços nem as lágrimas. Ver Harry naquele estado despedaçava meu coração.

- Você é um fraco. – berrei. – Um mestiço sujo e fraco. – eu tinha que tirá-lo de perto do Harry. Precisava mantê-lo longe. Tinha que dar tempo para que Harry pudesse pensar em algo, ele tinha que sair dali. Não podia morrer.

Merlin não o deixe morrer.

Voldemort não se mexeu. Vi Harry levantar do chão e encarar o bruxo. Os olhos verdes se arregalaram e voltaram-se para mim.

Harry sussurrou alguma coisa para Tom e balançou a cabeça rapidamente. Mas eu não pude entender. Os olhos verdes desviaram-se para mim novamente, e o terror estava mais evidente neles.

Voldemort virou-se lentamente e caminhou em minha direção.

- Não. – berrou Harry. – Hermione. – me chamou tentando sair do agarre de Belatriz. – Solte-os Voldemort é a mim quem você quer. – tentou puxar o braço, mas não conseguiu soltar-se. – Não. - berrou ele enquanto o bruxo chegava mais perto.

Pela primeira vez olhei bem para aqueles olhos frios e vermelhos. E senti medo. Muito medo. Eu tremia, os machucados em minha pele ardiam com mais intensidade e as lágrimas contidas ainda escorriam por meu rosto.

Harry continuava gritando por mim, por nós sobreviventes, por ele próprio.

Num impulso dei um passo para frente e tentei me afastar. Debatendo-me, bati com força minha cabeça no rosto do lobisomem. Ele grunhiu e afrouxou a pressão em meus braços, mas não me soltou. Com esforço consegui me afastar e dar dois passos para frente.

Gritei de dor quando senti a grande mão de Greyback agarrar meu cabelo, puxando-me para trás. Ele rosnou e com o outro braço puxou-me pela cintura, mantendo-me presa junto a ele.

- Não. – berrou o moreno. - Solte-a, animal. – seus olhos rapidamente desviraram-se para Tom e depois voltaram para mim. – Voldemort. – o chamou. - Mate-me, mate-me agora seu canalha. Eu, apenas eu.

Meus braços penderam para o lado. Fenrir segurava-me pelo cabelo e cintura. Ele aproximou o rosto e eu pude sentir a respiração quente do lobisomem em meu pescoço. Tentei virar minha cabeça para o lado. Fechei os olhos com força ao ouvir a risada profunda dele em meu ouvido.

Novamente puxou meu cabelo, fazendo-me cerrar os dentes diante da dor. Abri os olhos e vi Harry encarando-me, eu podia ver a raiva por tudo o que estávamos passando quando olhava para Voldemort e Greyback. E via sentimentos totalmente controversos a esse quando dirigia o olhar a mim.

O comensal puxou novamente meu cabelo, fazendo com que virasse o rosto, forçando-me a encarar Tom.

Sem dar importância aos berros do escolhido, e a minha tentativa de fuga, Voldemort sorriu me olhando. Um sorriso de satisfação, de contentamento. Talvez de dever cumprido. Era um sorriso com emoção.

Era um sorriso para mim.

Sua mão lentamente se elevou, a varinha apontava em minha direção. E o sorriso não saia de seu rosto.

Dei-me conta do quão odiava aquele sorriso quando ele proferiu um feitiço silencioso.

Um feitiço que vinha em minha direção.

Éramos sete. Lupin, Rony, Gina, Córmaco, George, Harry e Eu. Nós, os únicos sobreviventes das quatro horas desse maldito jogo.

Dessa maldita Roleta Russa.


	2. Chapter 2

Meu corpo foi arrancado do agarre de Greyback e lançado para cima. E antes que tivesse tempo de pensar em alguma coisa senti o chão úmido em minhas costas. O grito ficou preso em minha garganta e o ar faltou em meus pulmões.

Ouvi a risada de Voldemort ao longe e tentei levantar, meus braços tremiam e com dificuldade eu recomeçava a respirar.

Escutei Harry gritando e a voz baixa e suplicante de Gina, mas não pude entender o que falavam.

- Incarcerous. – proferiu o bruxo.

Correntes grossas como cobras envolveram meu corpo, prendendo-o firmemente. Tentei me soltar, mas as correntes permaneceram bem presas.

- É assim que uma sangue-ruim deve permanecer. – com a voz debochada, Tom aproximou-se mais e com a ponta da varinha percorreu meu pescoço. – Que tal um pequeno corte aqui. – sorriu. Ouvi Harry protestar e virei o rosto em sua direção. - Diffindo.

Meu pescoço ardeu e queimou, deixei um soluço escapar e me debati.

- Você é um covarde imundo. – dessa vez foi Lupin quem falou. Havia um grande e profundo corte em sua perna e sua varinha estava jogado ao seu lado, quebrada em duas partes.

- Silencio. – disse Voldemort, apontando a varinha para Lupin, que logo em seguida emudeceu. – Não quero interrupções, não terminei aqui ainda.

Com outro gesto de varinha, fui jogada do outro lado da roda. Quando abri os olhos vi Harry a menos de dois metros de mim.

- E agora, Potter? – perguntou Tom, com a varinha apontada em minha direção.

- Deixe-a ir. Solte-os, faça o que quiser comigo. – Voldemort sorriu. – Merda, solte-os agora. – gritou Harry.

O bruxo apenas balançou a cabeça. - Resposta errada, Potter. – abaixou a varinha, apontando-a agora para meu peito. – Crucio.

Eu gritei, as correntes apertavam-se mais cada vez que eu me debatia. A dor era horrível. Pareciam facas, milhões delas, que se enterravam em mim com força. Meu corpo se contorcia, minha garganta doía, mas eu não ouvia meus gritos, não ouvia nada, apenas sentia a dor.

De repente tudo cessou, e eu fiquei imóvel no chão frio e úmido. O barulho dos meus dentes batendo uns contra os outros e minha respiração forçada eram as únicas coisas que se podia ouvir. Meus olhos permaneciam fechados, e eu pedia para que quando os abrissem tudo estivesse acabado, que os corpos tombados no chão fossem dos comensais, e não os de meus amigos. Queria ver Harry sorrindo, e gritando para todo mundo ouvir que ele havia acabado com Voldemort, e não o contrário.

Forcei meus olhos a se abrirem e vi um rosto sem foco debruçado sobre mim. Tentei falar, mas nenhum som saiu de meus lábios, tentei focalizá-lo, mas meus olhos teimavam em se fechar novamente.

- Hermione. – o rosto murmurou com uma voz fraca.

Meus olhos abriram mais uma vez, e eu pisquei tentado ver quem estava ali comigo. Um sorriso fraco, quase imperceptível saiu de meus lábios, mas eu sabia que ele podia vê-lo.

- Harry... – sussurrei. Senti as mãos grandes e geladas dele segurando meu rosto, tentei sorrir mais uma vez para ele, mas seu dedo pousou em meus lábios.

Estava tão feliz por vê-lo ali junto comigo e aparentemente bem, desejava poder tocá-lo, garantir que ele estava ali, comprovar que não era uma mera ilusão.

Eu permanecia na mesma posição, e quando tentei erguer o braço para tocá-lo senti que as correntes já não me prendiam mais, com esforço ergui minha mão, mas parei o movimento ao sentir meu braço arder novamente. Trinquei meus dentes e fechei meus olhos, no instante seguinte Harry segurou com força minha mão.

- Mione, por favor, não se mexa. – sua voz não passava de um murmúrio e eu podia notar como ela estava carregada de dor. – Eu preciso que você saia daqui e...

- N-não... – tentei dizer, mas ele novamente me impediu.

- Por favor, Mione, me escute. – seus dedos acariciavam com delicadeza meu rosto. – Ele não vai me deixar ficar muito tempo contigo, e eu preciso que você tente ir embora, não suporto mais vê-la desse jeito. – ele abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

- Vou ficar... – apertei com força meus dentes e me movimentei, meu corpo inteiro protestou e um gemido de dor saiu de meus lábios.

- Não. – disse Harry aflito, impedindo-me de movimentar. – Fiquei quietinha, Mione. Por favor, não se esforce, você tem que sair daqui. Todos estes machucados deveriam estar em mim, não em você. – seu olhar percorreu meu corpo e parou sobre meu obro esquerdo, o ferimento deveria estar horrível já que a dor era realmente forte. Vi seus olhos verdes se fecharem e meu coração se apertou.

- Vou ficar... – dessa vez consegui erguer meu braço e toquei seu rosto levemente com minha mão. Ele a segurou e levou para seus lábios, depositando um beijo ali.

- Você tem que ir. Se alguém for morrer serei eu, não você. – respirou fundo e me olhou novamente. – Algumas varinhas estão atrás da roda, a sua esquerda, junto com minha capa de invisibilidade, você sabe. Então se houver alguma chance, qualquer que seja, Mione, pegue as varinhas e saia daqui. Se puder ajudar os outros ajude, mas não se importe comigo. Se você tentar me soltar será presa novamente. – lagrimas inundavam meus olhos. – E vê-la novamente nas garras de Greyback será demais para mim.

- Harry... – solucei e puxei sua mão para mais perto de mim. – Não posso deixar você.

- Prometa que não vai ficar aqui se houver uma oportunidade de escapar. – balancei minha cabeça negativamente e deixei as lágrimas escorrerem por meu rosto. – Por favor, prometa que vai sair daqui, sem olhar para trás, sem olhar para mim.

- Não... – murmurei. – Não posso.

- Você disse que faria qualquer coisa por mim. – apertou com força minha mão. – A única coisa que eu te peço é que fuja. Que pela primeira vez pense só em você, não olhe para trás, não olhe para mim. Salve-se, Mione, e se puder somente se puder, salve os outros também.

- Harry...

- Jure Hermione. – uma única lágrima rolou pelo rosto do garoto em minha frente. Garoto esse, que teve de se transformar em homem tão rapidamente. – Está acabado, Mione. Esse é o meu fim.

- Não, Harry. – eu queria tanto poder abraçá-lo, como tantas vezes ele fez comigo. – Você vai conseguir. – tentei me mexer novamente, mas a dor ainda me impedia. – Luna... – falar ficava cada vez mais difícil. - Ela vai voltar...

- Não. – murmurou balançando a cabeça. - Agora, não se mexa. – beijou novamente minha mão. – Jure para mim. Eu te imploro, Mione, fuja daqui.

- Harry. – sussurrei. – Eu...

- Tempo esgotado, Potter. – com violência Voldmort arrancou Harry de perto de mim. – Já aproveitou bastante o fim da sangue-ruim. – sorriu.

- Hermione, jure. – gritou Harry. – Jure para mim. – ele se debatia, tentando se afastar do bruxo.

Eu nada falei, apenas fiquei olhando Harry ser novamente levado para Belatriz, que o aguardava com um sorriso nos lábios. Em momento algum Harry deixou de me encarar, eu via a súplica em seu olhar, mas não poderia fazer tal juramento, e ele sabia disso. Sabia que eu jamais iria sem ele.

Meu olhar percorreu a roda inteira, Gina, Rony, Lupin e George olhavam para Harry e apenas Córmaco olhava para mim, sustentei meu olhar no dele por alguns instantes até que virei a cabeça e me deparei com as varinhas no chão. Elas não estavam muito longe, mas eu não conseguiria chegar até elas sem ser vista e muito menos conseguiria agir rapidamente.

Eu precisava me mexer, precisava fazer alguma coisa, Voldemort começava a girar novamente, mas eu não conseguia fazer nada. Tentei levantar, apoiei meus braços no chão e levantei o tronco, mas meu ombro machucado vacilou e eu fui de encontro ao chão novamente. Meu movimento passou despercebido pela maioria dos comensais presentes, inclusive por Tom. Apenas Harry e Greyback viram a cena, o lobisomem tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e Harry trincava os dentes com força.

Ouvi a risada de Voldemort, levantei o rosto e vi o corpo de Rony flutuando a mais de seis metros do chão. Com um gesto brusco da varinha, Rony começou a cair com velocidade, fechei meus olhos e me encolhi ao ouvir o grito de Ron ao mesmo tempo do som seco e pesado de seu corpo, que foi seguido de um estalido forte. Gina começou a gritar e chorar, Harry e George tentavam se soltar dos comensais que os prendiam.

Os gritos de Rony me apavoravam e eu não tinha coragem o suficiente para erguer os olhos, não queria vê-lo estendido no chão. Respirei fundo e apoiei minhas mãos novamente na grama, reuni o resto de força que tinha e sem pensar na dor impulsionei meu corpo. Com esforço consegui ficar de joelhos, meus braços pendiam ao lado de meu corpo tremente, forçava-me a ficar naquela posição. Mais alguns instantes, só precisava de um pouco mais de tempo para tentar levantar.

Foquei meus olhos no ruivo e senti meu estômago embrulhar, abaixei a cabeça e comecei a respirar com força. Por mais que mantivesse meus olhos bem fechados a imagem desfigurada do corpo de Rony estaria em minha mente. Um de seus braços estava quebrado em três partes e a perna... Merlin, a perna.

Engoli um soluço e dobrei o joelho, tentei me levantar, mas perdi o equilíbrio e me apoiei com uma das mãos, quando toquei o chão senti a dor atingir diretamente meu ombro ferido. Não consegui conter um grito, mesmo ele sendo encoberto pelos gritos de Rony alguns comensais que estavam por perto o ouviram e senti que seus olhares focavam-se em mim.

Eu quis gritar de raiva quando vi o olhar do lobisomem sobre mim. Mesmo estando do outro lado ele me ouviu e sorriu mostrando seus dentes ferozes.

- Mi Lord. – disse Greyback. Voldemort virou-se, e seguiu a direção em que o lobo apontava. – Poderei fazer as honras?

Meu corpo tremeu violentamente ao ouvir aquelas palavras, todos os olhares recaiam sobre mim, e o medo intensificou-se quando vi novamente o sorriso de Tom. Eu me mantive de joelhos, não me movia meu corpo não respondia aos meus comandos.

- Ora, ora. – o bruxo começou a caminhar em minha direção. – A sangue-ruim continua bem viva. – zombou.

- Mi Lord... – disse Fenrir, dando um passo à frente, mas calou-se ao ver a mão levantada do bruxo.

- Acalme-se, Greyback. – continuou andando. – Terá tempo depois.

Não conseguia mais encarar os olhos de Voldemort, e fiz o que me coração mandava, virei à cabeça e procurei refúgio. Meus olhos pararam diretamente em Harry, ele me olhava e eu fiz a última coisa que imaginei conseguir fazer, eu simplesmente sorri.

Ele se curvou para frente e seus ombros caíram, estava derrotado, ficou nessa posição sem deixar de me olhar. Acho que ele também sabia que esse meu sorriso era de despedida.

Voldemort chegou perto e meu sorriso desapareceu quando ele puxou meus cabelos, forçando-me a levantar. A primeira tentativa de me por em pé falhou terrivelmente, não conseguia sustentar-me, e o chão foi meu parceiro novamente.

Com um grunhido, movimentou a varinha e algo me içou, quando abri meus olhos estava de pé, parada em frente ao maior bruxo das trevas.

- Qual deles quer ver morrer antes? – sussurrou andando em minha volta. Eu fiquei em silêncio, e Tom riu. – Sabe, é bem mais divertido com você. – sua varinha passou novamente por meu pescoço. – Seu amiguinho, ali. – apontou para Rony. – Foi monótono demais, durou muito pouco tempo. – ouvi sua risada atrás de mim. – Queria guardar as duas melhores coisas para o final. – parou em minha frente sorrindo, depois olhou para Harry. – Mas não conseguirei esperar.

A varinha cruzou o ar, e eu fui posta na frente de Harry. – Queria preservá-los vivos, para me divertir depois, mas decidi que os quero agora. – disse aproximando-se de nós. Fez um gesto de cabeça e Belatriz soltou Harry. – E sua vez chegou, Potter. – sorriu com desdém. - Crucio.

Ele se contorcia no chão, em minha frente e eu nada podia fazer. Os gritos dele, como os meus, enchiam o ar, feriam os ouvidos. Mas Voldemort adorava, e ninguém se importava, ninguém impedia.

A maldição cessou somente para ele me olhar sorrindo e repetir as palavras que fizera a Harry quando era eu quem estava no chão.

- E agora, Granger?

- Mate-me.

Vi Harry arregalar os olhos. – Não. – protestou ele, movendo-se com dificuldade.

Tom apontou a varinha para mim, e o feitiço que me sustentava foi retirado. Cambaleei, meu corpo voltou a tremer, mas eu consegui me manter no lugar. O bruxo chegou perto, com seu sorriso odioso.

- Resposta errada, Granger. – murmurou e apontou a varinha para Harry. - Sectusem...

- Não. – gritei e joguei o peso de meu corpo em Voldemort.

O feitiço que era para atingir Harry não funcionou, mas o que me atingiu logo em seguida, sim.

Estava no chão novamente, o choque contra a árvore em que fui jogada foi forte. Senti algo quente escorrendo em meu rosto, tentei mexer meu braço, mas quase explodi de dor com o gesto. Tossi, o gosto de sangue em minha boca tornou-se mais forte.

Ouvia Tom berrar maldições imperdoáveis furiosamente, até que ele ficou em silêncio e a temperatura começou a cair. Eu sentia frio, muito frio, uma sensação ruim tomava conta de mim, abri os olhos e vi o que não queria, dementadores estavam sobre mim, sugando o pouco de felicidade que ainda me restava.

Fechei meus olhos, via-me novamente presa na roleta russa, prestes a ser atingida pelo beijo do dementador. E era só uma questão de tempo, era apenas um curto espaço de tempo que tinha de esperar até a chegada de meu fim.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione**

Minha visão nublada não podia reconhecer o lugar, estava escuro, mas eu podia ver um pouco de claridade vinda de não sei onde. Respirei fundo, sentia minha garganta seca e meus olhos pesados, não conseguia raciocinar direito, mas sabia que eu tinha que sair de onde quer que eu estivesse. E o mais cedo possível.

Subitamente uma intensa claridade invadiu o lugar. Fechei meus olhos com força e virei o rosto, fiquei quieta ao ouvir passos aproximando-se de mim.

- Mione?

Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas ao ouvir aquela voz, tinha certeza que ele poderia ouvir meu coração batendo.

- Harry... – murmurei.

Virei meu rosto e senti as mãos dele em mim, queria tanto levantar e abraçá-lo. Podia ver onde estava com mais precisão agora, reconheci a barraca do nosso acampamento e foquei o garoto a minha frente, ele parecia perfeitamente bem.

Senti um braço de Harry em minhas costas e com um movimento gentil ele me sustentou sentada, a outra mão segurava um copo que se aproximava de minha boca. Bebi tudo em um só gole, a bebida tinha um gosto adocicado, tinha absoluta certeza que era uma poção.

- Vai sentir sono daqui a pouco. – disse ele, deitando-me novamente. – Quando acordar estará bem melhor.

- Harry o que aconteceu? – perguntei ainda sentindo minha garganta seca. – Como escapamos? – meus olhos se fecharam, mas eu os forcei a abrir novamente.

- Vamos conversar quando você melhorar, Mione.

Eu olhei para ele e balancei a cabeça em negativa. – Por que está de pé? Tem que se recuperar. Acabamos de... – respirei fundo e recuperei o fôlego. – Acabamos de sair de uma emboscada, você está ferido e...

- Mione, acalme-se. – disse ele. – Eu estou perfeitamente bem. Você é a única que importa agora, por favor, descanse.

- Mas...

Harry suspirou e eu senti as mãos dele em meu rosto.

- Você ficou desacordada por dois dias, pequena. – ele fechou os olhos e depois me encarou novamente. – Eu fiquei com tanto medo de te perder.

- Dois dias... – sussurrei incrédula. Meus olhos já estavam pesados, eu podia sentir o forte efeito da poção tomar conta de mim.

- Descanse agora, meu bem. Conversaremos quando acordar.

Eu concordei e a única coisa que senti antes de cair no sono novamente, foram os lábios de Harry em meu rosto.

Quando o bruxo entrou na barraca novamente, eu já estava acordada e me sentia infinitamente melhor, meu corpo continuava dolorido, mas a poção realmente ajudou.

Sorri ao sentir as mãos de Harry segurando as minhas, com um aceno de varinha uma parte do teto da barraca se abriu, iluminando o local.

- Que horas são? – perguntei.

- Dez da manhã, você dormiu a tarde e a noite inteira ontem.

- Minha situação não era muito boa, não é mesmo?

Harry fechou os olhos e apertou minhas mãos com mais força.

- Eu, Lupin e Luna não saímos daqui os dois dias que você permaneceu desacordada. Fizemos todo o possível, mas você não reagia. Por momentos achei que nunca mais veria seu sorriso novamente.

- Harry eu...

- Mas você se recuperou e está aqui comigo agora. – eu sorri e ele retribuiu o gesto. – Não vamos falar mais naqueles dias, é terrível para mim. – eu assenti.

- Como estão os outros?

Harry ficou sério por um momento e desviou os olhos. Isso me preocupou.

- A perna de Lupin já está totalmente recuperada e a única coisa que ele lamenta é a varinha quebrada. Córmaco ainda tem que tomar algumas poções, tinha que ter repousado, mas fazia todo o possível para vir vê-la. Tivemos que ameaçá-lo prender na cama para que ficasse quieto. George não sofreu nada grave, apenas alguns arranhões. Rony está de cama como você, mas já está bem melhor. Os ossos quebrados já foram devidamente consertados. – vi um tremor percorrer o corpo de Harry. – E bem, Neville você já sabe...

Puxei as mãos de Harry e passei um braço por suas costas, ele abaixou-se e me abraçou.

- Não consegui trazer o corpo dele. Não houve tempo, eu tentei. Juro que tentei, Mione.

- Está tudo bem, Harry. – o abracei com mais força. – Nós vamos voltar lá, eu e você, e traremos o corpo de Neville.

- Não... Eu e George já fomos lá e não tem nada. Absolutamente nada, os comensais levaram os corpos. Há sangue e destroços, mas nada de corpos... nada. – puxei Harry para meu lado e ele deitou comigo na cama.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, Harry. – disse de encontro ao seu peito. – Juro que vai.

- Eu não sei o que fazer. Voldemort e os comensais estão em maior número. E eu tenho certeza que eles sabem onde estamos, se eles resolverem nos atacar...

- Não vão, Harry. – o moreno me puxou para mais perto e eu soltei um fraco gemido de dor.

- Desculpe, Mione. – eu o impedi de se afastar.

- Está tudo bem. – sorri e selei com toda a saudade que sentia meus lábios com os dele.

Ninguém sabia sobre nós e eram raras as oportunidades em que ficávamos sozinhos. Por isso aproveitei o momento da melhor maneira possível.

Não esperava por uma resposta tão ávida, mas quando senti os lábios de Harry exigindo os meus, retribui com a mesma intensidade e paixão. Uma mão segurava meu cabelo e a outra permanecia em minha cintura, segurando-me possessivamente.

Sempre amava a sensação que sentia ao ser tocada e beijada por ele. Havia uma cumplicidade imensa e um carinho enorme em cada toque, em cada gesto.

Quando terminamos o beijo eu olhei os olhos verdes e sorri tímida.

- Obrigado. – murmurou ele.

- Pelo quê? – sussurrei.

- Por estar viva. Por estar aqui em meus braços. Por ser minha.

Eu apenas sorri com lágrimas nos olhos, antes de sentir minha boca ser dominada pela dele novamente.

Só me dei conta que havia dormido quando acordei com um barulho alto vindo de fora, abri meus olhos rapidamente e forcei-me a sentar na cama. Olhei em volta e não vi Harry, permaneci sentada na beirada da cama por um momento e quando meus pés tocaram o chão senti tudo rodar, fechei os olhos e segurei minha cabeça. Quando a tontura passou, levantei e fui direto para o banheiro, estava vestindo uma camisola amarela e corei ao pensar em quem havia trocado minhas roupas.

"_Eu, Lupin e Luna não saímos daqui os dois dias que você permaneceu desacordada." _

Balancei minha cabeça diante das palavras de Harry, certamente fora Luna quem havia trocado minhas roupas, somente ela colocaria uma camisola amarela berrante em mim.

Entrei no banho e relaxei embaixo da ducha morna, havia hematomas e ferimentos em meu corpo, alguns já estavam totalmente curados, mas o que mais me incomodava era o machucado em meu ombro. Ainda doía terrivelmente quando tentava movimentá-lo.

**Harry**

- Harry! – gritou George correndo em minha direção. – Harry!

Eu parei e vi o rosto assustado do ruivo.

- O que foi?

- Greyback! – disse ele, apontando para um lugar perto das árvores.

- Aqui? – perguntei nervoso, e apertei minha varinha com mais força.

George assentiu. – Greyback e dois comensais, dizem estarem desarmados e querem falar com você... – vi o rosto do ruivo empalidecer. – Querem falar sobre a prisioneira. Sobre Gina, Harry.

- Gina? – gritou alguém. Virei para trás e vi Rony saindo de sua barraca e caminhando até nós. – Gina está aqui?

- Não. – disse o outro ruivo. – Greyback está aqui com dois comensais e eles querem falar sobre a prisioneira... a nossa irmã, Rony.

Senti apenas a mão de Rony fechando-se com força sobre meu ombro, para logo em seguida eu ser virado de frente para ele. Jamais tinha visto Ron tão fora de si, e me surpreendi ao ver toda a raiva em seus olhos claros.

- Traga minha irmã de volta, Harry. – berrou o jovem Weasley, segurando meus ombros com força. – Não importa o que tenha que fazer para conseguir, mas você tem que trazer Gina, nem que para isso tenha que trocar de lugar com ela, entendeu?

Fiquei sem reação, apenas olhava meu amigo berrando contra mim. Apertei meus punhos e com um gesto brusco afastei as mãos dele.

- Vou ver o que querem. – virei de costa para Rony que continuava a berrar e caminhei até onde George tinha apontado. Só me dei conta que os dois ruivos me seguiam quando os vi parando ao meu lado.

Tive que conter-me ao máximo para não lançar uma maldição no lobisomem ali mesmo. As imagens de toda a batalha e principalmente as dele com Hermione continuavam vivas em minha mente.

- O que quer Greyback? – disse Lupin, aparecendo de repente ao nosso lado.

- Tenho um assunto a ser tratado com o Potter. – sorriu me olhando.

- Diga logo qual é o assunto e dê o fora daqui. – bradei.

- O Lorde está propondo um trato. – disse sorrindo. Eu o olhei desconfiado. – Queremos a sangue-ruim Granger, em troca da traidora de sangue.

**Hermione**

Tinha acabado de sair do banho quando alguém entrou na barraca, segurei com força a toalha e olhei para o desconhecido, esperei meus olhos se acostumarem com a claridade para enxergar a pessoa.

- Córmaco! – disse espantada.

- Hermione, é maravilhoso vê-la acordada. – sorriu, aproximando-se.

- Er... obrigada. É bom vê-lo também. – comecei a recuar em direção ao banheiro, estava extremamente desconfortável apenas de toalha.

- Espere! – pediu ele e rapidamente chegou ao meu lado. – Quero apenas agradecer por tudo o que fez por mim na emboscada.

Uma de suas mãos puxou a minha e com a outra eu apertei com mais força a toalha. Senti meu rosto corar e desviando meus olhos de nossas mãos olhei para ele.

- Córmaco, poderia voltar depois? Eu... eu preciso me vestir. - seus olhos percorreram meu corpo e eu senti meu rosto esquentar. – Córmaco, por favor...

- Eu não vou demorar. Quero apenas agradecer. Se não fosse por você acho que não estaria mais aqui.

- Não precisa me agradecer, eu faria o que fiz por qualquer um.

- Você salvou minha vida, Mione. E isso foi muito importante, quero agradecer é o mínimo que posso fazer.

Ele me puxou para mais perto e rodeou minha cintura com um braço, antes que pudesse impedi-lo senti seus lábios cobrindo os meus. Esperava palavras de agradecimento, não um beijo. Fiquei sem reação por um momento e depois o empurrei e o vi sorrindo.

- Obrigado, Hermione. – Ele sorriu mais uma vez para mim e saiu da barraca.

Sentei na cama do jeito que estava e respirei fundo. Pensei em Harry e agradeci por ele estar lá fora, não queria nem pensar no que ele faria se tivesse presenciado a cena.

Ouvi uma gritaria do lado e meu corpo inteiro enrijeceu. Nervosa, resolvi vestir logo uma roupa e verificar o que estava acontecendo.

**Harry**

- Não! – respondi.

- Feito. – disse Rony.

Olhei para o ruivo que também me olhava. A raiva começava a tomar proporções enormes dentro de mim.

- De jeito nenhum. – disse sem desviar os olhos dele e depois encarei Greyback.

- Harry... – ouvi Rony ao meu lado.

- Não haverá nenhuma maldita troca. – berrei.

- Maldição, Potter, Gina está lá. – gritou o ruivo

- Não! – disse encarando o lobisomem. – Esta é minha resposta.

Greyback grunhiu alto. – Vai se arrepender, Potter.

O lobo olhou para o acampamento e seu olhar parou logo acima de eu ombro. Eu sabia para onde ele estava olhando, para a barraca de Hermione. E então eu tive certeza que eles estavam nos espionando. Franzi o cenho e trinquei os dentes até que o vi dar as costas, e entrar na floresta.

Dei meia volta para seguir até a barraca de Hermione. Estava tão apavorado com tudo o que estava acontecendo, que não tive tempo para perceber a revolta de Rony.

Apenas senti o forte impacto de alguma coisa em meu rosto, e me desequilibrei, quando retomei o equilíbrio vi o rosto enfurecido de Rony em minha frente e seu punho levantado para mais um ataque.

Dessa vez eu desviei o golpe e o atingi com força no rosto, ele caiu no chão e quando se levantou a raiva havia se transformado em ira.

- Seu bastardo. – gritava o ruivo. – Como pode fazer isso. Maldito, como tem coragem de abandonar Gina lá?

- Nós vamos resgatá-la.

- Nós vamos deixá-la morrer. Você vai deixá-la morrer nas mãos deles, Potter. – ele aproximou-se enfurecido e Lupin o segurou. – Vai matá-la por conta dessa sua estupidez.

- Eu jamais faria essa maldita troca, Ronald. Não vê que só seria pior se fizéssemos isso?

- Ela está com eles desde a emboscada. – berrou. – Nada pode ser pior.

- Nós vamos resgatá-la. – disse enfurecido. - Precisamos apenas de um pouco de tempo.

- Quanto tempo acha que ela pode aguentar? – Rony estava transtornado, debatia-se contra os braços de Lupin, que o prendia. – Eles vão torturá-la, até enlouquecê-la. – berrou com toda a força que tinha. –Troque! Faça essa porcaria de troca, Potter. – eu não respondi e ele me encarou com mais firmeza. - Ou então eu mesmo farei.

- Você não vai encostar um dedo em Hermione, Ronald. – eu já estava fora de mim.

- É Gina, quem está lá. Ela é minha irmã.

- E Hermione é minha! – gritei o mais alto que pude.

Rony ficou quieto, apenas me encarou com seus olhos furiosos. Vi ele soltar-se de Lupin e correr em minha direção, mas mais uma vez fiz com que o ruivo fosse ao chão. Suor escorria por meu rosto e minhas mãos tremiam. Eu coloquei um pé sobre o peito de Rony e me abaixei.

- Vou salvar sua irmã, Ronald. Ela não vai morrer. – respirei fundo e me abaixei mais. – E se alguma merda acontecer vai ser por causa da sua estupidez, não da minha. - deixei Rony livre e o vi saindo cheio de raiva, sem olhar para trás.

- Harry?

Virei meu rosto na direção da voz conhecida e vi Hermione parada de pé, perto de mim. Pude ver seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela estava ali fazia quanto tempo?

- Harry, o que... – ela respirou fundo. - O que aconteceu com a Gina? – eu nada disse apenas caminhei até ela e a abracei com força.

- Vamos entrar. – murmurei. – Está tudo bem, Mione. – ela se aproximou mais de mim, e comecei a caminhar.

Não me importei com a aglomeração de pessoas que começou a se reunir por ali. Somente George e Lupin presenciaram o motivo dos insultos e da violência. Mas eu não queira causar mais confusão e medo nos outros bruxos, então respirando fundo comecei a caminhar até a barraca com Hermione.

Eu não dei ouvidos as perguntas que os bruxos faziam e nem prestei atenção nas respostas de Lupin e George.

No momento eles poderiam dar conta sem mim.


End file.
